Getting Along
by Kohana Nightwish
Summary: it's harder than it looks. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**What do you think would happen if you put one goddess, two angry women, two old men who don't seem as old as they are, three amazons, five bronze saint, and twelve gold saints. And they're all in a house with eighteen rooms. Well if you stir it up you get pure hell.

**A/N: **For those of you reading Chaos! I'm brain dead but hope to get back to it soon.

Chapter 1 No way

_Here we go again,_ thought Shiryu as the sound of things being thrown echoed through the manor. Seiya and Saori were having another argument. That's all they seem to be doing ever sense they got together. Just then Seiya ran by with an angry Saori holding a rolling pin not far behind.

Shun poked his head in. 'Shiryu is something going on that we should all hide for or is it just me."

'No Shun we should hide. Get Kiki and lets go out for ice cream before we lose our heads.' Hyoga said popping his head in the same door they fighting couple ran out of. For all he cared Seiya could lose his head he just wanted his.

Both boys nodded and they snuck out of the house and headed for the center of town. While walking they ran into none other than Ikki.

'Brother!' Shun squealed happily.

Ikki laughed as his little brother glomped him. It was just his luck. It was funny after the fight with Hades and the gold saints and Shion were brought back to life. Nothing really seemed wrong. They didn't acted like they were warriors. They acted like everyone else. One night the bronze saints confessed to each other that they acted so normal that they thought being a saint of Athena and almost dyeing multiple times almost was just a dream. But they had the scars and the pain of watching love ones and memories of hard training and battles left in their minds. That's what let them know it was no dream.

'Let me guess.' Ikki said looking at the group. 'They're fighting again and you guys are going out for ice cream.' From the nods from the others he added, 'you know if this keeps up they'll know us by name at the ice cream shop.'

Truth be known they already did. It was starting to become a daily thing. Just cause none of the others wanted to get pulled into Seiya's and Saori's deadly arguments. When they did it never ended well.

The gang walked to the local shopping district got their ice cream and went window shopping. Of course nothing changed sense they where just there yesterday.

'Man we need an new place to visit. It's same old same old here.' Hyoga complained like always. It was starting to be like someone just pushed the repeat button on their lives.

'Yeah but where else can we go. It to far to the next town. And I don't want to go home.' Shun said watching the same children run in to candy shop like they do every Saturday. The others agreed and they headed on.

They arrived home just before dark. But they weren't the only ones arriving. The gold saints, Shion Marin, Shiana, and June were just getting there. 'Hey what brings you all here?' Shiryu asked after they all greeted each other. They never got a message that they were coming.

'I got a letter from Athena that said we needed to arrive as soon as possible. So we all came.' Shion explained, 'Why didn't she tell you we were coming?' They guys shook their heads.

Just then a lovely fight erupted between Aioria and Deathmask, thankfully it was only vocal. Which caused Marin to argue with Aphrodite. Which set everyone else off. Saori and Seiya exited the manor and got into another argument. Finally everyone settled down.

Shion turned to Saori and asked, 'My lady why did you call for us?'

Saori gave him a confused look. 'I didn't call for you.'

'Well if you didn't call for us who did?' Aiolos asked. This was bad and they all knew it. Well at least they agree on one thing.

'I did.' Came the answer from the trees. Or at least the figure standing in one. When the light hit this figure all the bronze saints knew they were in trouble. For the person in the tree was none other than Miho. And if they knew her right she had a scheme. Jumping down from the tree she sashayed over to them.

'Why did you call them? What are you scheming? And how did you reach them I never told you how.' Seiya asked crossing his arms.

'I had help. And as for the reason of why I'm doing this. Well you guys do nothing but fight. And I'm sick and tired of watching you all bicker and argue, and so is my help.' Miho said calmly.

'Who is your help?' Aldebaran asked. To him this was just stupid. And girl called them here because she didn't want them fighting.

'Come on out!' Miho called and out walked Shunrei and Kiki. All three stud side by side. 'Now we set up for you all to live in a house in the forest for one month.'

'Wait let me get this straight we all hate each other and you want us to live together for a month.'

'Yes.' The evil trio said in unison.

'But we'd kill each other.' Milo complained.

'We know so we will be living with you.' Shunrei said. 'Now the house has eighteen bedroom each has a bathroom. Now your names are written on a sign on a door.'

'Yup and we packed all your bags they're in the manor.' Kiki said. After everyone got their bags two of the evil trio lead the way to the house in the woods. And one stayed at the back of the group so no one could get away. They knew when they decided on this intervention that no one not even them would like it. For they hated some of these people too. But they knew it had to be done. And all they could do is hope that this would work.

When everyone entered the house they went to find their room and find out who their roommate was. _No way!_ Everyone but the inventors of this scheme thought.

Ha ha

Well hope you liked it. Will try to update soon.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Alright chapter 2. Little hint laughing hysterically is good for your health.

Chapter 2 How could this happen.

Saori looked at the person next to her. It was the one person who tried to take her lover away from her. It was Shiana. 'I am not sharing a room with you.' She yelled.

When the evil trio heard the yell Miho looked at Shunrei. 'Rock, paper, scissors, for who has to go deal with them.'

'Yep.' Shunrei replied. And with Miho's wonderful luck. Shunrie lost. Kiki saluted the unfortunate soul who has to deal with Saori and Shiana.

Shunrei walked up to the arguing women. She caught bit and pieces of the fight. Mostly cussing coming out of Saori's mouth. _Man if __Seiya__ could see his girlfriend now he'd die of shock, _Shunrei thought. But she knew it was time to end all of this. 'Ok girls calm down.' She said but they just kept on like she never spoken. 'Ladies calm down.' She said but still nothing and it was starting to get on her nerves. 'Enough!' she yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard her yell. Downstairs Kiki and Miho watched the vase on the table teeter for a few seconds till it stopped.

The good news out of all of this is that Shiana and Saori stopped fighting and were staring at Shunrei in shock. 'This is why we are making you all stay here for a month. Cause of silly things in the past that you just can't get forget about. Now both of you two go and talk it out and if you keep fighting both of you will be sleeping under the stars. And for your information it's snowing outside.' With those words said Shunrei stomped off to her partners in crime.

'Wow that's just a little freaky Shunrei.' Kiki said hiding behind Miho.

'Sorry they made me mad. I didn't mean to scare you.'

'It's ok. Just don't do it again.' Kiki said giving Shunrei a hug.

'You know,' Miho said. 'I am so glad that I don't have to share a room with one of the crazy people.'

'Lucky I have to share a room with Ikki of all people. He's the rudest most arrogant,' Kiki complained. But Miho just happened to look up as Kiki kept raving on on how much he hated Ikki. 'Why he's-'

'Right behind you.' Miho interrupted. Kiki turned to see a sour faced Ikki.

'So I guess we're roommates. Go pick a bed.' Ikki said and walked outside to sit on one of the chairs on the patio. The evil trio looked at him in shock.

'He spoke more than one word.' Shunrei said shaking her head. She couldn't believe her ears.

' He's never done that.' Miho added in awe. _He's got a sexy voice maybe it's a good thing __Seiya__ broke up with me, _Miho thought smircking.

'I think we're getting somewhere.' Kiki said before he left to get settled in.

Miho and Shunrei sat down with cups of tea. 'So Miho I never did ask you. Who all is stuck with each other.'

Miho smiled evilly. 'Well as you already know. Shiana is with Saori. Me with you. Kiki with Ikki. And then there's Shaka with Aphrodie. Aioria with Deathmask. Shura with Milo. Mu with Kanon. Saga with Seiya. Marin with June. Hyoga with Shion. And Seiya with Dohko. Shiryu and Aiolos are sharing a room. And Camus with Aldebaran.'

'Wow all those people do hate each other. Man just think of the arguments.' Shunrei said lost in thought.

Shaka then came down the stair his eyes closed as usual. 'May I ask why I am here for I do not fight with anyone.'

'Well Kiki is just one boy and he can't watch over nineteen men by him-self so we kinda volunteered you without your consent.' Miho said. Which was the truth who can watch over twelve gold saints when they move at the speed of light. Which is a lot faster than what you can run.

Shaka sighed. 'Fine I'll keep an eye on them if you keep Aphrodite off of me.'

'Done. Welcome to the evil plotters.' Miho joked. Shaka only nodded and walked off. 'Stuck up much.'

'Shaka has always been like that. Well at least as long as I can remember.' Shunrei said watching the retreating blonde.

They sat and chatted telling each other about what happened in the past year before they devised their plan. Which without a war to keep their minds occupied was a lot.

'So are you ever going to tell me how you and Seiya broke up?' Shunrei asked twirling her spoon in her third cup of tea. It was well past midnight and everyone else had gone to bed with little fuss.

'Now that's for me to know and you to wonder. But let me tell you it wasn't pretty.' Miho said. A sad glint let Shunrei know that whatever happened Miho was still not over it.

'Well look at it this way. You're in a house full of single men…. Shiryu's mine.' She joked hopping to get Miho's mind off of whatever happened. It worked.

'Yeah I guess your right. Come on we better get to bed. We have a house full of people who hate each other. We got a busy month ahead of us.' Miho said taking the cups to the sink. Shunrei nodded and followed her friend to their room.

Ok chapter 2 set and finished.

Hope you liked

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok I know the last chapter was bad but I did it pretty quickly. Enjoy.

Ch.3 Pranks.

The first day was just wonderful everyone forgave each other and many tears were shed. Even Deathmask was crying. Please did you actually believe me.

Well lets start out with the good news…… Wait there is no good news. Day on and already Deathmask was threatening to kill him-self and everyone else. Shaka finally tied him to the fence post. The "evil plotter" gang watched in amusement.

The sun began to rise on the first day of many, When Miho decided to start breakfast for twenty people. But with Seiya in the house she better fix enough for forty people. And it was just one of those moments where her line of profession really helped. Of course the children behaved a lot better than a few large ego saints.


End file.
